


A Sweet Friendship

by kitkat151



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Betrayal, Cake, Cheating, F/M, Fun, Romance, Sex, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat151/pseuds/kitkat151
Summary: L is enjoying some rare solitude, but not for long...





	A Sweet Friendship

It was late and L was the only member of the task force who had not yet succumbed to sleep. It was peaceful. The handcuffs had been removed, on account of Light having been taken ill, and L was enjoying the solitude. He was hunched over his computer, working through the killing patterns of the current Kira. He reached out for another handful of sweets-

"Ryuzaki-San?"

L span round on his chair. The bowl clattered to the floor, sweets spilling everywhere. His gaze followed a single skittle, rolling away across the carpet tiles. It came to stop beside a bare foot. A small foot, with pink toenails. He followed smooth lines up, and up. A black t shirt began around mid-thigh. L's gaze shot to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki-san!"

L risked a look. Misa had knelt down and was scooping his sweets back into the bowl. "I didn't mean to startle you," she said. "I, um..." she let out a small sigh. "Misa Misa could not sleep," she said. She sounded tired. "Misa Misa wonders if Ryuzaki-San will keep her company?"

L frowned. It was unlikely that she actually wanted to spend time with him. Was this a plot to ruin his quiet evening?   
"Of course Misa-San," he said. "Would you like to help me with these numbers?"  
"Misa Misa cannot do maths," she said. "Misa will just watch Ryuzaki-San." She settled on a sofa behind him and smiled. 

"Okay," L said, looking back at his desk. "How about dates?"

Miss laughed. "Oh, I'm good at those," she said.

L felt himself blush. "I didn't mean..."

She laughed again. "I know," she said. L frowned. Her face was still smiling,  but suddenly the laughter vanished from her eyes. "I mean, Misa was only joking. You just continue with your work. Misa Misa will watch."

"As you wish." L turned back to the computer. He was uncomfortable with an audience and he was beginning to understand why Light found her so irritating. He tried to concentrate on the figures in front of him, but his thoughts kept returning to Misa... Those beautiful eyes and the laughter that had suddenly disappeared from them. "Um Misa-San," he said. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Oh, Misa is annoying Ryuzaki-San?"

"Not at all," L said. He didn't know why he was lying about it, but she'd sounded so hurt."I was concerned that you would find it boring, just to sit there."

"No," Misa said. "To be honest, Misa Misa likes watching Ryuzaki-san. Misa thinks Ryuzaki is fascinating."

"Oh." L wasn't sure how to respond to that. For once, his brain wasn't focusing. "Um, Misa-san, are you hungry?"

She jumped to her feet, t-shirt bouncing. "What a brilliant idea, Ryuzaki," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him awkwardly to out of his chair. "We can have a midnight feast!"

She dragged L to the kitchen, and began gathering ingredients from various cupboards. L had to admit, he quite liked watching her, too. "What are you making Misa-San?"

"We are making a cake," she said, pulling him over to join her, "to replace the sweets I made you spill."

"Oh," L said. "Um, what do you want me to do?"

Misa giggled and turned away from him. "You can weigh the cocoa," she said, pointing to the tin on the opposite counter. Her cheeks were pink. L shook his head and tried to concentrate on a puzzle he could solve.

"Ah, it is a chocolate cake," he deduced.

"Uh huh," Misa said, dancing around the kitchen, hunting for the various items they would be needing.

L had only just begun to pour cocoa out of the tin when he caught sight of Misa bending to look into a low cupboard, her t-shirt rising considerably. When she finally found the cake tin she'd been searching for, and straightened up, he managed to return his attention to the task at hand. The tin was empty and the bowl was buried under a mountain of cocoa. He turned to apologise and felt his face heat up as Misa noticed the mess.

"Ryuzaki-San, you are very clumsy," she laughed, "and messy!"

L looked down. His perfect white shirt was covered in cocoa. He mumbled an apology and tried to clean it with a damp cloth from the sink. Misa was still giggling and he was glad she didn't know what had caused his distraction. He looked up. Or did she? She was slowly advancing on him, her eyes once again creased with that genuine smile. He backed away, pressing himself against the counter. What was going on?

"Misa-San?" he said, as her small hands slid under the hem of his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"You are only rubbing it in Ryuzaki," she whispered. "Misa Misa thinks you should put it in the wash." She began to tug at his shirt. L, now even more confused, tried to back away further, scrambling onto the counter and sitting in the water surrounding the sink.

"Oh no," Misa laughed. "Ryuzaki-san, now your pants are wet too!" She giggled and pushed him into the sink, continuing to pull his shirt up.

"Misa-San?!" L hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Misa Misa is trying to get Ryuzaki out of these dirty clothes." She grinned at him and he found himself complying, raising his arms so she could pull the shirt over his head. But now there was cocoa in his hair and smeared over his face and, then, she leaned forward and licked his cheek. "Mmm, Ryuzaki," she said. "You taste yummy." She smiled and pressed her lips to his.

L froze. Was this some obscure Second Kira plot to expose his weakness? Wait, was this his weakness? It could be. He didn't know how to react. He had no training for this. He had never been in such an intimate situation and, suddenly,  he felt vulnerable. Her hands moved lower and her tongue flicked at his lips. He didn't want this. She had no right to... L fought to move away but his body refused to obey. With horror, L felt himself responding to her kiss… and his lips parted, allowing her inside. And then, he was lost in the moment, his own hands wondered to her waist. Maybe he did want this... He pulled her closer with one hand and traced the other over the curve of her hips.

She broke away, and suddenly L was terrified that he had done something wrong. He didn't want this to stop. She smiled and pulled him out of the sink. His wet jeans felt tight and uncomfortable. Misa led him somewhere and he couldn't help but follow. He wanted to taste her again. She was more tempting than the half mixed cake in the kitchen.

 

  
Misa led Ryuzaki back to the office, her heart racing. She was finally doing this. And it felt so good. She pushed him down into his usual chair, smiling and pulling his knees down when he tried to raise them. She took a deep breath and slid onto his lap. He was already hard beneath her. She leaned in to kiss him again, her fingers twisting in his wild black hair. He kissed back more passionately now. He was a little clumsy, but brilliant and warm all the same.

She broke away from his mouth, kissing slowly down his neck and across his chest. His hands were soft and gentle, slender fingers running through her hair and down her back. She took one of his hands and guided it beneath her nightshirt. He moaned softly and cupped her breast, his thumb exploring the skin around her nipple.

She bit her lip. Was she really doing this? She fumbled with the buttons on his jeans. Yes, she wanted this. She wanted him. She wanted to be wanted. She was done with being brushed aside and ignored. Ryuzaki, or L, or whatever his name was... he wanted her. He returned her kisses with warmth and passion and- Oh, what those fingers could do...

She moved back, revelling in the way he leaned forward, his hands following her, seeking more. Misa pulled his jeans and boxers to the floor and knelt between his legs. She slid her hands over his thighs and leaned forward. She licked her lips and tentatively swirled her tongue over the tip of his erection. He gasped and Misa explored further, turning the gasps to soft moans. His fingers tangled in her hair. Misa took him completely into her mouth, moving her head slowly back and forth, one hand caressing him and the other between her own thighs, moving with the same gentle rhythm.

*

The alarm on L's phone went off and he opened his eyes. He felt relaxed. His posture generally left him tense and uncomfortable, but today he was feeling almost well. He was still in his computer chair, which wasn't unusual but he was covered with an unfamiliar blanket. L srood up. An unfamiliar blanket nothing else- last night! Misa!

L didn't remember her leaving, but it seemed that she had taken his wet jeans with her. He wrapped the blanket around his waist and tiptoed over to the kitchen, expecting to find his filthy shirt amongst the mess, but the kitchen was spotless. Had he dreamt it? But... there was a neat pile of clothes on the kitchen table. He hurried over to get dressed. Did Misa do this?

As he approached the pile of clothes he noticed a letter poking out from beneath them. He tore open the envelope, in search of something that made sense.

'Look in the fridge.'

Well, that certainly made sense, but it didn't explain anything. He opened the fridge door cautiously, vaguely wondering when he had started taking orders from mysterious notes. He'd even destroyed the envelope, a valuable clue, in his haste.

On the shelf closest to his eye level was a large sponge cake, topped with chocolate icing and Strawberries. Misa must have come back to finish baking and tidy up after he had fallen asleep.

  
L gathered up the clothes and hurried towards his bedroom, taking the cake with him. He didn't want to be hanging around in the kitchen, naked, when the task force turned up and needed time alone to reflect on last night.

Crap. L walked back to his computer and put the cake on the desk. It was unlikely that anyone would review security footage of the office, but if they did... L selected the relevant files and his finger hovered over 'delete'. He didn't want to erase what happened though. He glanced towards the door. Watari or Souichiro could come in any moment. He dragged the video files to the private folder on his desktop and locked the pc. 

  
Finally, he reached the safety of his own room, slid the cake onto his bedside table and flopped into his duvet. What was he going to do? Last night had been wrong. Wrong, but incredible. L sighed and sat up. She was Light's girlfriend. Light was L's friend. He hadn't meant it before, but over time, he had grown to appreciate the boy's company and intellect. For some time now, he had truly considered Light Yagami as his best, well, his only friend. So how had he betrayed him so badly? 

But being with Misa hadn't felt wrong. He'd been shocked, at first, when she kissed him in the kitchen, but then it had been wonderful. His first kiss. L smiled to himself. He wanted to do it again, and he wanted more. He felt a surge of anger towards Light. He didn't treat her well. Misa deserved better. She deserved to be with someone who wanted her, and God, did L want her now. He toyed with the idea of going to find her, but thought better of it. She probably regretted last night. She was, or at least, she had been, obsessively in love with Light. But then, last night... L sighed. Was it a plot? He'd certainly let his guard down. She could easily have killed him. She could have done anything, and it would be a humiliating way to die. But, no. He was still alive and he believed her. It had been genuine. She wasn't that good an actress. But what was he going to do about Light? Especially if... Kira is childish and hates to lose.

*

Misa was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't want to face the world today. Last night, the carefully hidden side of her had broken free and she couldn't go back now. She felt guilty and ill-prepared. She didn't regret what had happened between her and Ryuzaki, but she should have ended it with Light first. That would have been the right thing to do. Light never seemed interested in her, but then, he was young, perhaps his reluctance was inexperience... but, no that couldn't be it. Light had dated girls before her, and although her memory was a little fuzzy, she was sure he had kissed her first.  He wasn't shy, he just didn't seem to find her attractive. She only annoyed him. Fuck, she annoyed herself. Misa Misa this, Misa Misa that... But her agent had refused to let her change her image. She'd been forced to play this childish role since she was 13, and no one seemed to realise she was an adult now, with adult needs and desires. Well, the truth was out now. And if she was finally going to be seen as an adult, there were consequences to face.

She got out of bed. She waned to talk to Ryuzak, she ought to check on Light first. It was her fault he was ill, after all.

*

When L reached the room Light was locked in, Misa was sitting on the floor outside. She must have been waiting there for someone to let her in. Had she fallen asleep? She was leaning against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest with her eyes closed and her face tilted towards the ceiling. There were tear tracks in her makeup. 

Her eyes opened as he approached.

"H-hello, Ryuzaki," she said.

"Hello, um, Misa... are you okay?"

Rather than answering, she looked at him, fresh tears rolling down her face.

L wanted to kneel beside her, hold her in his arms, protect and comfort her... but he couldn't. He wasn't sure he knew how. Besides, that might just upset her more.  
But the way Misa was gazing desperately up at him... He had to try. Even if they were only friends. Friends were supposed to comfort each other, weren't they?

"Misa? Are you alright?" He crouched beside her and put one hand on her shoulder, in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

She turned and threw her arms around him. He lost his balance and his distance. He sat on the floor and stroked her hair her tears soaked into his shirt. "Ryuzaki," she sobbed into his chest, "I don't know what to do. I don't want to be with Light any more. I can't stand it, but I just..." She sniffed. "I don't know how to end it."

"Oh."

"I want to be with you, Ryuzaki," she sobbed, burying her face in his shirt.

"Right," L said. These weren't tears of regret then. He smiled and kissed her hair. So, why she so upset about breaking up with Light. Light had never seemed to like her much, so L didn't think he would mind - except  Kira is childish and hates to lose.

"Misa?" L said. "Do you want me to be there when you tell him? We could do it together, if you want?"

Misa nodded into his chest.

"But, maybe we should wait until he's better?" L said.

Misa burst into fresh sobs. "It's my fault," she said. "I made him ill... I'm a bad person."

"It's not your fault Misa," L stroked her back. "Light probably just ate something that disagreed with him. He'll be fine."

"No," she said. "I did it. I crushed sleeping pills and mixed them in those stupid consomme crisps..." She sighed. "I was angry. He's always so mean and I just wanted him out of the way for few hours... but I guess I used too much. I didn't mean for him to get sick."

"He'll be fine," L said, "and, when he is better, we can tell him about us, together."

"Tell him about us?" Misa looked up at him. "You still like me? Even knowing what I did? Knowing I'm a terrible person?"

"You're not a terrible person, Misa," L said. "Actually, I'm not one to judge... I'm impressed, really." 

Misa sat back and frowned at him. "You're impressed that I poisoned someone?"

"Well," L said. "I had thought Light's intelligence, reasoning and, well, paranoia were on a level with my own. But you beat him."

"That's not a good thing," Misa said.

L shrugged. "Just, if you want me out of the way, just say so, okay?"

"I won't," Misa said, resting her head against his shoulder. "But how can we tell Light?"

"I'm sure he will understand... about us," L said. "He doesn't need to know about the crisps."

"Thank you," Misa sighed. She looked up at him and L kissed her. After all, no one would see them - the corridor was completely empty and he could deal with the footage later.  
What felt like only moments later, the couple where interrupted by the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. L looked up in panic. How would he explain this? But it was only Watari. L sighed. He was embarrassed, but relieved. He could trust Watari with this.

"Master Ryuzaki," Watari said. "As pleased as I am that you have discovered, for want of a better word, romance... I must recommend that this sort of activity is kept out of communal corridors." 

L nodded glumly. "Sorry, Watari," he mumbled. He hadn't seen that look of disappointment since he was a teenager, in trouble for investigating the effects of alcohol on his intellect. 

"And Misa-San," Watari said. "I was under the impression that you had a boyfriend? This behaviour is not commendable in young women.

L stood up sharply and glared at him. "Please don't say things like that to Misa," he said. "I like her."

"Ryuzaki, please," Misa said, standing up. "He's right. Watari-San, I know what I am in the wrong.... but, I really care for Ryuzaki and we will put it right when Light is feeling better."

"Hmmm... Very well." Watari said, his face relaxing a little. "But, I am surprised, Ryuzaki, that you allowed yourself to be dragged into her games. You were so pleased when you met Light Yagami. I am disappointed that you would, so eagerly, betray your friend's trust."

L nodded. "I know," he said. "I am sorry, Watari."

"We all make mistakes," Watari said. "I trust you will put things right."

L nodded again. "Yes, when he is feeling better," he said, taking Misa's hand. "Shall we see how he is?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
